All I Want
by lovedanniruah
Summary: The sequel to Have Hope. Kensi and Deeks have their son and a family now when their past attacks them again. Many challenges will come their way. Densi all the way. Includes the whole OPS team.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first chapter in the sequel of Have Hope. Enjoy. And when I tell you to, try playing All I want by Kodaline. It adds more emotion.**

Kensi was so excited to go back to work. It had been 2 months since little Brendan Vincent had been born. She was going to take him with her since she was going to be on desk duty. She just finished breastfeeding him as Deeks came down stairs.

"Deeks, I don't want to take him to daycare. I want to take him to work." she said to him.

"Honey, who says you can't? Remember Hetty said that she would make an exception for him." he said. He kissed his son on the head and took him out of Kensi's arms. He held his son on his hip. "See, I'm a big boy." he said in a little voice. Kensi laughed.

"Alright, you two shaggys win but Mommy will always be back." she joked.

"You still got to work on your sense of humor, Kens." he said.

"Darn it." she whispered. She looked at the clock. 7:40.

"We got to go!" she yelled. She pulled on some high heeled flip flops and a sweatshirt and took her son so that Deeks could put his shoes on.

Kensi, Deeks and Brendan walked into the Mission. _Even the smell is familiar. _thought Kensi. She walked into the bullpen. She smiled when she saw Sam and Callen sitting at their desk.

"Hey, look who's back!" said Sam. He got up and hugged her. He took his 'nephew' in his arms. Brendan smiled when he saw his 'uncle'.

"See, G, he likes me." said Sam.

"Ok, whatever you say." Callen said.

"What's going on between you 2?" asked Kensi.

"Nothing." said Sam. He continued to play with Brendan. A whistle was heard from upstairs and Brendan shrieked. "We have...a ... a case." Eric said between laughs. No one was laughing. Eric stopped. "I see how it is." he said.

"Mr. Deeks, over here please.'' said Hetty. Kensi went upstairs with the boys and Deeks walked over to Hetty.

"Yes, Hetty?" he said.

"I had a call from the LAPD. A case popped up. "

"And?" he said. He wasn't liking how this was going.

"An old alias of yours needs to be used, and-"

"They need me to go undercover." finished Deeks.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do. Bates has been wanting to close this case with that drug cartel for past few years but no opportunity came up." said Hetty.

"But I-I just came back from a case. Kensi..." he put his fingers through his hair.

Deeks sighed and walked back to the bullpen. Kensi and the guys were there getting ready for the case.

"Deeks, what is it?" asked Kensi.

Deeks knew he couldn't lie to her. "LAPD needs me for a case. An undercover job."

Kensi gasped. "But-but you just came back!" she sobbed. He pulled her close

" I need to leave tomorrow."

"Do you-you have to?" she said.

"Yeah."

_He can't thought Kensi. He came back from an Op a few weeks ago. He just came back to her and Brendan. _

She began to cry.

"I'm sorry." he said.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% That night%%%%%%%%%%&

Kensi fell into bed. She noticed her husband wasn't there. She walked into her son's blue nursery. Deeks was playing with him.

"I want to eat you like a cupcake!" he said, tickling Brendan. Brendan was laughing his little head off. Kensi took out her laptop and started videotaping them. She put it on the nightstand and she ran to join them.

"What is going on here?!" she said.

Deeks picked little Brendan up and smelled his butt.

"Oh god, someone bombed his diaper! Mommy, it's your turn!" he said handing Brendan over.

"Lucky you that you're so cute!" said Kensi kissing him. Then Deeks kissed his other cheek. Then Kensi walked over to the laptop and stopped it.

"You recorded it?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'll send it to you so if you get the chance, look at it. " she said. "I want you to remember us. So if you're having trouble, just remember us. That's what helped me get through Serbia and my kidnapping."

Deeks pulled her into a hug. 'You'll have Monty soon and Brendan to protect you."

# % # &#&!$#% $## %#$%#$%#$# %&% &‼#%!$&

The next morning Deeks' things were all packed (Now start playing the song)

Kensi forced herself out of bed and got herself dressed. She wanted to cry but she knew she had to be strong. Deeks was dressed and ready in the living room. He was holding a sleeping Brendan in his arms.

"You ready?" asked Kensi walking in.

"I'm just going to miss you guys so much."

They didn't say anything in the car on their way to the airport. After Deeks checked in his bags, they had to say good-bye.

"I love you." said Kensi with tears rolling down her face.

"I love you more, Fern." he said. He took his son in his arms and hugged him. "Take care of Mommy,ok?" he said.

Deeks started walking away towards security and Kensi started crying. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, kens. " he said. Callen.

"All I want for him is to come home." said Kensi as they walked out of the airport.

**That was the first chapter of All I want! The new chapter will be up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**_To make this chapter more emotional, play the song, Not About Angles by Birdy, when I tell you to. Thx and enjoy. And it might be a little short. Just watched the Fault in our stars yesterday. The whole theater must've heard me cry. This song is from the movie._**

Kensi sat in the living room of her house. _This can't be happening, she thought. He just came back..._

_Kensi had been sitting at home. Her eyes burst out with tears when she picked up the phone and Bates told her Deeks had been hit. She grabbed Brendan and her keys and ran outside. She ran down the driveway and climbed into her car. She drove frantically to the hospital._

_"Do you want me to watch him for you?" asked a nurse. _

_"Thanks." said Kensi handing the sleeping Brendan over and ran down to the ER. She saw a shaggy head but couldn't see his eyes. _

_"DEEKS!" she yelled. She wanted to go be with him, but a nurse stopped her. "Ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We'll call you when he wakes up." _

_Kensi sighed and went back to the nurse watching Brendan. _

_"Thank you." she said._

_"You're welcome." the nurse said. _

_She took Brendan and walked out, tears streaming down her face. _

"Kensi?" said a voice. It was Julia.

"Hey, Mom." she said.

"You were crying when I came in." she said. Julia sat down on the couch next to her daughter. Kensi put her head on her mother's shoulders, like she did when she was little.

"Kensi, I know you miss him. But you have to have hope." (Play music now.)

"I know. I just don't want to feel the pain again."

"Oh, baby. Now you know how I felt when I lost you." said her mother. "Now, I'll go bring Brendan here and we can have a fun time."

Kensi got the little blanket on the floor and had some toys set down. Brendan started to smile when he saw his mom.

"Brendan!" said Kensi in a funny voice that she knew always made him laugh. He started giggling. Julia put him down on the ground and he began to crawl around and inspected his toys. He took one and started to hit it against the floor. Her computer started to beep. She went to it and took a look at the screen. Deeks.

She freaked out and clicked the video chat button.

" Deeks?" she asked. And there his picture appeared.

"Kensi." he smiled. Kensi's eyes started tearing up.

"Kensi? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." she replied. She got Brendan and took him over to the computer. He smiled when he saw his father.

"Hey, Brendan!" he said. His face lit up like a Christmas tree. Then gunfire was heard in the background.

"Deeks!" said Kensi, her voice filled with panic and fear.

"Honey, I have to go now. I love you no matter what happens. " he said. Then he took a gun and shot his computer and then the call ended. _No, thought Kensi. He doesn't deserve this._

She pulled her son close and began to cry.

**Don't worry I'm not going to kill off Deeks, or will I? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Kensi was scared. She had no idea what was going on. She left Brendan with her mom and drove to the Mission.

"Hetty, what's going on?" she said running up to her boss.

"We've lost all contact with Mr. Deeks. "she said.

"Yeah, well I was video chatting him and then there was gunfire and then he shot the computer." said Kensi.

"Oh dear." she said. Nell ran over with her tablet.

"Hetty, you need to see this. '" said Nell. She put up a video. It was Deeks. He was driving his car. Then it passed a park, then it exploded. Kensi couldn't stop herself. She got into her car and drove to the boatshed. She opened the door quietly. She noticed a figure on the couch.

"NCIS!" she yelled.

"Kensi?" the figure groaned.

Deeks. Kensi ran over to him.

Kensi sighed and kissed him. "What happened?" she asked.

_Deeks had just gotten to his cover house. It was when he was video chatting Kensi that he heard guns from downstairs. He had just taken a copy of their plans and ran. He plotted how to kill them and everything. _

_"WHERE IS JOHNSON!" yelled the boss of the gang. "IF YOU FIND HM, BRING HIM TO ME!" _

_Deeks took his automatic and shot his computer. He jumped out the window and climbed into his car. He had the goons follow him to the park. He drove behind a tree. He then sent the other car that was already parked there and made it explode once all of them got close enough. He then took a car and drove to the first place he couks think of. The boatshed. _

"Thank god I found you." said Kensi.

"Yeah." said Deeks. "Good thing." She got him into the car and they drove to their house. Kensi called Hetty.

"Ms. Blye?"

"Hetty, I found Deeks. He's alive. He killed all of them. And got their plans."

Hetty sighed a breath of relief. "Thank god." she said. "Is he ok?"

"Yeah. Just a few scratches but he's ok."

" Alright, I don't expect you two here for 2 weeks." said Hetty. "You deserve some time together."

"Thank you, Hetty." she said and hung up. Deeks was sitting on the couch, holding a photograph. Kensi sat next to him. It was a photo of their wedding day. They had a small ceremony on the beach. But they couldn't go on their honeymoon because Kensi was pregnant with Brendan.

"Best day of my life." said Deeks. "That day and the day Brendan was born."

"Same." said Kensi. "That and the day we first met."

"I love you, Deeks." said Kensi.

"I love you to, sugar bear." he said. And they had a long kiss.

"**_%$# $$$ $#% &!$& $!%#!$ % $ %#$%!$!&#!&$!&$u%#$_&#&&_

Kensi woke up in the middle of the night. She had a rare nightmare about her kidnapping and this time, Deeks was watching the whole time. And he couldn't so anything about it.

She was sweating and she decided that she wouldn't be going back to sleep so she slipped out of bed and went outside to look at the sunrise.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Kensi turned around. Deeks.

"What is it, Fern?" he said sitting down next to her on the wooden porch steps. "You seem different."

"I just had a nightmare again." she said.

"Was it freaky?" he asked.

"No, Deeks. Nightmares are quite pleasant!" she said sarcastically.

"Woah there, kens. " he said slightly backing away.

"I'm sorry, Deeks. I'm just cranky because I haven't slept much." she said.

"Why don't you try to go back to sleep and think about happy things. Like my abs." he said slyly.

" You're so weird." she said laughing.

"That's what happens when you marry the jungle cat." he said as they walked back in.

_He's back, thought Kensi. And he's not going anywhere._

**That was Chapter 3 of All I want. You guys didn't think I'd really kill him off ? Anyway, tell me if you want me to continue in the review section.**


	4. Chapter 4

Deeks was at his desk at Ops and was doing paperwork when Kensi came in with Brendan. Everyone decided to take a break.

"Hey, Kens. Brendan." said Nell, pulling her friend into a hug.

"Can I hold him?" she asked.

"Sure," said Kensi. "I kind of needed a mommy break." She handed Brendan to Nell.

"So, what brings you to the office?" said Deeks.

"Do you not want me here?" asked Kensi.

"No no no !" said Deeks. "I mean, what are you doing here in the middle of the day?"

"Oh, I got bored. Tomorrow is actually my first day back. I found a daycare for him and everything." said Kensi.

"Woah, and you didn't tell me?" asked Deeks, who was kinda in shock.

"I told you yesterday. 5 times." said Kensi. It was kind of awkward for everyone else who were standing there. You did not want to get caught in a Deeks/Blye fight.

"Alright, I'm a suckish listener." he said giving in quickly. His wife was bad-ass Blye after all. He kissed her on the cheek. "We're excited to have you back."

Hetty walked over. "Everyone, suit up. We're going tactical. Location is on your phones." she said. "You go too, Ms. Blye."

Kensi nodded and ran down to the armory. It had been a while since she had done this, but it felt refreshing. She assembled her gun and clipped in the magazine.

"It must've been a while since you've done that." said Callen.

"Yeah, but I'm not rusty. " she said, smiling a signature Kensi smile.

¤¤¤$$$$$$ $# $$ %!& $#$ $!% & & % $!$ $ $=)=)!%!%%&&

The house they went to was the home of a terrorist. An American who betrayed his own country. It was quiet, too quiet, thought Callen.

Kensi wanted to get in first. She walked across the street and stepped on the lawn. Callen realized why it was so quiet.

"KENSI! NO!" he yelled with all his might. The house then exploded. Kensi fell.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on All I Want..._

_Kensi wanted to get in first. She walked across the street and stepped on the lawn. Callen realized why it was so quiet._

_"KENSI! NO!" he yelled with all his might. The house then exploded. Kensi fell._

Kensi felt the blast blow her back. She landed on the street. Sparks were flying everywhere. The fire was roaring and ashes were falling around her. Her clothes were covered in them.

Deeks ran next to her. "Kensi? Kensi, come on, baby." he said, stroking her face. "Wake up."

Callen and Sam ran over. "She doesn't have a pulse!" yelled Sam.

"WE NEED AN AMBULANCE!" yelled Callen. Deeks was freaking out.

"Mr. Callen." said Hetty through the comm. "What happened over there?"

"A bomb went off. Kensi was hit." he replied. Hetty sighed over the comm.

"Why us?" groaned Kensi. Deeks looked at her.

"What, honey? Come on, stay with me." he said.

"Why us?" said Kensi a little louder.

"I don't know, babe. Now come on, hang on. " The ambulance arrived, it's sirens blaring. The EMTS ran over to Kensi and put her on the stretcher. Deeks ran over with them. "I'm her husband. I'm going with her.'' he said.

The EMT didn't care and shut the door behind her. "Trauma 1, this is ambulance 5663, we got a bomb victim here. No major burns. Shrapnel intake. Get OR 3 ready." she said as the ambulance drove off.

"Trauma 1 copies." said a voice on the other end. Deeks sighed and put his hands in his head. _She can't die, he thought. She's a wife, a mom and a friend. She can't die. _

The ambulance arrived at the hospital. Kensi was pulled out and rolled into the ER. Deeks ran in after them. In the waiting room, were Nell and Hetty. Nell holding Brendan. Deeks took his son in his arms.

"What happened out there?" said Nell, her concern was all over her words. Her eyes teary.

"The house exploded after Kensi stepped on the lawn." said Deeks. His heart was feeling heavy. His legs felt numb. He sat down before he could faint.

"Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye is a tough woman. She'll pull through." encouraged Hetty. But you could tell that even her voice had some worry in it.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞I∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞5 hours later∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Deeks was still sitting in the waiting room. The doors at the end of the hall opened and a bed with a tired sleeping Kensi came out. Deeks stood up and ran toward it. Kensi was sleeping and had an IV and a cannula in her nose. She looked in pain, even in sleep. Deeks felt helpless.

"You her husband?" asked a doctor.

"Yeah." replied Deeks.

"You can come in. ICU is family only."

"It's that bad?" asked Deeks.

"Sadly, yes. She was blown back and got a concussion, scrapes. She got some shrapnel in her leg as well." said the doctor, his eyes filled with stress.

He walked into her room. It was private one.

"Deeks?" groaned Kensi softly.

"Kensi!? I'm right here, sugar bear." he said rushing to her side.

"What happened?" she said, the pain making her tear up.

"A bomb. " he said.

"How many?" she asked.

"Just you and a few responders. "

"It's all my fault." she cried.

"No, it's not." said Deeks sternly. "It was in no way your fault. It was that bastard's fault."

"Deeks, where's Brendan? Is he ok?" she asked.

"He's here, honey. I'll bring him." He rose to leave. Kensi grabbed his arm.

"Don't leave me." she said.

"I won't. I'll just call Nell." Deeks replied. He also didn't want to leave her by herself while this criminal was on the loose.

"Deeks, make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else." said Kensi after a few moments.

"Who?" he asked.

"The guy who blew up the house." she said.

"I promise, honey. We'll find him."


	6. Chapter 6

Kensi was released from the hospital a few weeks later. She was told to take it very easy. But she pushed Deeks to take her to the Mission.

"You happy?" Deeks asked his wife as they pulled into the driveway.

"Yes, thank you, hubby." she said and then opened the door to hop out.

Wait! Where are you going?" asked Deeks. "You're forgetting something." He ran out to get something out of the trunk. Her wheelchair. Kensi hated that thing.

"It makes me look weak, Deeks." she said.

"No, it doesn't. What you went through, they're just glad to see you alive." said Deeks pushing her in through the door.

They went into the bullpen.

"There she is!" said Callen, pulling his youngest agent into a hug. "Don't scare me like that ever again." He was joking but Kensi could see that he sort of wasn't.

"Glad to have you back, Kens." said Sam, also hugging her and pinching her cheek.

"Don't judge." she said as she wheeled herself to her desk.

"Wouldn't dare to." said Callen flipping open his newspaper. Sam started making origami out of Callen's candy wrappers. Deeks was playing with his laptop. Kensi opened her drawer and pulled out the box with her father's medal. She opened it.

"Take care of this, baby girl. Someday I'll be back to collect this." she read softly. She looked at the medal. "Thanks for getting me out, Dad." She hugged the letter.

She noticed the others were watching. She heard Eric coming down the stairs and began to whistle but the whistle died when he saw Kensi. Kensi looked up and didn't realize that she had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm fine." she said. "You guys go."

"Alright, Kens." said Deeks plopping a kiss on his wife's head.

"Ms. Blye, my desk." said Hetty. Kensi wheeled herself over. Since she couldn't go up the step, Hetty came down.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Blye?" asked Hetty.

"Better. " replied Kensi. "These pain meds are making me sleepy."

"That tends to happen." said Hetty. Her face grew more serious. "I want to put your family in protective custody. "

"What?" said Kensi, who was baffled.

"It will keep them safe. I think those men who poisoned you are up to no good again." said Hetty.

"Hetty, if I have to do that, separate me from them." said Kensi.

"Ms. Blye, it's not you that they're after." said Hetty looking down.

"Hetty, who are they after?" asked Kensi who was getting worried by the minute.

"It's Mr. Deeks."

**Kinda short, but a pretty good cliffhanger, right? I can't update on Sundays because I'm super busy then. But maybe Monday. But during the summer, I'll definitely be updating and writing more. Stay tune for the next chapter of All I Want. **


	7. Chapter 7

_**For this chapter, play If You Wait, by London Grammar.**_

_Previously on All I Want,_

_"I want to put your family in protective custody. "_

_"What?" said Kensi, who was baffled._

_"It will keep them safe. I think those men who poisoned you are up to no good again." said Hetty._

_"Hetty, if I have to do that, separate me from them." said Kensi._

_"Ms. Blye, it's not you that they're after." said Hetty looking down._

_"Hetty, who are they after?" asked Kensi who was getting worried by the minute._

_"It's Mr. Deeks."_

"They're after you." said Kensi.

"Me? Why me?" asked Deeks.

"I don't know." said Kensi.

"You have to go." said Deeks holding her shoulders.

"Why?" asked Kensi.

"You need to protect Brendan. And yourself." said Deeks.

"What about you? I'm your partner. I need to have your back!" yelled Kensi.

"You're also my wife and the mother of my child. I have to keep you safe. Go on the run." he said.

"I'm not leaving you here." said Kensi sternly.

"Kensi, I don't want them to hurt you." he said hugging her.

"I-I.." Not even Kensi didn't have anything to say.

"Just don't let them touch you." she said. "Have Sam and Callen have your back at all times."

"Kens, we'll see each other again. I'll make sure of it." said Deeks pulling away. Kensi walked away and went into the bathroom.

She began to cry. "Why again?" she sobbed. "Why me, why my family?"

Deeks walked over to the bathroom door. "Kens, we can run away together if you want."

The door opened. "You sure?" she asked.

"We'll be together, but we won't be able to see the team for a while. " said Deeks hugging her.

"We can find ways to stay in touch. We'll have to keep together at all times. " said Kensi. "Man, I thought we killed these guys off."

"Me too. But we'll kill them soon." said Deeks.

%%%% & %#$!% $ %#%&#%$#% %!$# $ %%!$!& %)$$ $

It was midnight and the Deeks/Blye family was ready to roll. They asked Eric to turn off security cameras in their neighborhood. Brendan was ready and all they had was a few things in Kensi's purse and some things in a small backpack. They took a taxi and Kensi texted Eric to turn off the taxi's security camera.

"Good luck." texted Eric.

"Thx." texted Kensi back.

When they got out at a private airport in San Francisco, Kensi threw her phone on the street and it was crushed by multiple cars.

"Let's go, babe." said Kensi. Luckily, Nell and Eric got them fake identities so they were ready to fly somewhere. Somewhere far from here. Brendan was in a baby sling that was bulletproof.

"I'm not taking any risks." she told Deeks.

"I know." he said. "I love you, Emerson." he said using her alias.

"I love you too, Mike."

#%& $#! %% $ # %!& & $ $ $

Kensi and Deeks landed in Ontario, Canada the next morning.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Kensi. They both looked at their sleeping son. "We're doing this for him." said Kensi

"Definitely." replied Deeks.

They went to the taxi station and hopped into a cab.

"Hello." said the taxi driver "Where to?" Kensi looked at the letter that Nell had made for them. "Sherman Ave."

"Alright. You guys coming home?" he asked.

"Yeah. We were visiting my aunt. And now we're coming home." said Deeks.

"Cool. I got my own family too. 2 beautiful daughters and a lovely wife." said the taxi driver. These next events that took place were strange.

The taxi driver turned off the security camera. He stopped the car at the side of the road. Kensi was freaking out on the inside. She was about to grab her gun but the taxi driver took out a badge. NCIS.

"Agent Blye, Detective Deeks? Agent Wilmot, NCIS Canadian office."

"Woah. Did Hetty contact you?" asked Kensi.

"Yeah. She wanted to make sure you got here safely. I was supposed to check in with her 2 hours ago, but you guys weren't here yet."

"That's not our fault." said Deeks.

"I know," said Agent Wilmot. He pulled out a bag. "Here are your burn phones. Next week dump these and buy some at this store." he said pointing to the paper. He handed them the bag. He then started driving again.

Kensi and Deeks looked at each other. "That was a close call." whispered Kensi.

"I know." said Deeks.

**That was chapter 7 of All I Want. Chapter 8 is coming soon...**


	8. Chapter 8

Deeks was the first one up their first day in Canada. He missed his NCIS family already. He looked at his sleeping wife and son. Their faces were calm and Kensi's face looked young. Like 20 years old young.

"Hey, Max. You up?" asked Kensi rubbing her eyes.

"Yup. Thought that you guys needed to wake up to a clean house. " replied Deeks.

"That was nice of you." said Kensi as she walked over to him. She put her arms around his neck.

"No nightmares, Kens?" asked Deeks.

"Nope." said Kensi. Deeks pulled her close to him.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you more." said Kensi.

"I love you most." said Deeks who decided to make this a competition.

"I love you more than you love me." said Kensi who realized it. "I totally beat you!" she said.

"No, I definitely beat you." replied Deeks.

"Listen, just because you're my husband doesn't mean I won't beat you up on the spot." said Kensi who had that Badass look in her eye.

"Alright fine, but if you act like that to Callen or Sam, I'm telling them that you so that by yourself.". said Deeks sitting on the ugly orange couch they had to have.

"Callen and Sam know better than to mess with me." said Kensi. She went to the front door to get the newspaper. She shut the door behind her. She came back and said "Let's go to the bank."

They had breakfast and drove down to the bank. Thanks to Hetty, they had some money at the bank. They had to make their covers look as real as possible.

"Hello and welcome to Ottawa Central Bank. How may I help you." said the teller.

"I'd-" Then she was interrupted by a few gunshots. Masked men entered the bank. They locked the door behind them. _It's like the bank job case, she thought. Except this is real._

"Everyone on the floor!" yelled one of the leaders. Kensi and Deeks, who had Brendan with them, couldn't take any risks. Deeks pulled Brendan closer to him.

"Someone give me some money!" yelled one leader. Except then, the security officers from the back of the bank rushed in. Kensi stood up but then was grabbed by the neck and taken hostage. Deeks saw it happen. He took his gun from his coat. He pointed it at the robber.

"One step and she's dead." he said.

"Alright." said Deeks dropping his gun.

"Deeks! Don't do it!" she yelled but the man pressed the gun to her head.

#%&$#!% % #!%!&& % $ # $ % % &!% $%& % $ $!$!%!& & &&%

AT OPS

Nell and Eric were busy in Ops that night. Callen and Sam went home for the night since Hetty made them. She wanted the geek team to go to but Eric and Nell were fiercely loyal to their team and wanted to work.

"Did Kensi and Deeks check in yet?" asked Eric.

"No. That's what's worrying me. They wouldn't forget." said Nell.

"Do you think we should call Deeks?" asked Eric. Just as he said that, the phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Nell.

"Nell? Kensi's in trouble." said Callen over the phone.

"What do you mean?" asked Eric.

"It's on the news. There's a bank robbery in progress in Ottawa. Kensi and Deeks are there. Kensi was taken hostage." he said.

"Oh god." said Nell. "I'll call Hetty."

Hetty ran up to Ops. "Are they ok?"

"Kensi's hostage. They're going to have to either shoot at them from behind, which is risky. Or they would shoot at the front." said Eric sadly.

MEANWHILE IN CANADA...

Kensi's captor had her in a tight grip. _I have to do something, she thought. _

She stepped on his foot hard with her heel. He groaned in pain but pistol whipped her and she fell to the ground. Deeks shot him and took his gun away. The other robbers started making a run for it but were caught by security.

Deeks rushed over to Kensi. "Honey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." said Kensi clutching her cheek. She stood up and walked over to the dead captor. She pulled off his mask. It was one of the Marines who poisoned her. She looked through his pocket. She pulled out a note. It read, "Get Blye to get to Deeks."

"Deeks," called Kensi. "Come look at this." Her husband walked over.

"Oh god." he said reading the note.

"There has to be someone else." said Kensi.

"Maybe. But the one's here are gone." said Deeks.

"But how did they know that we were here?"

"I don't know." said Deeks looking at his wife. "But we should head back and ask Eric."

Kensi looked over at her son who was sleeping in his stroller. "I just want to keep him safe."

"Don't worry. We'll get them." said Deeks embracing his wife. He went over to his son, took him and the Deeks family walked out alive.

This time.

**This time was kinda dramatic. But I'm not going to kill them off. Or will I? Check out my other story, Back to Afghanistan.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here it is, the first chapter since off hiatus. Since I finished Back to Afghanistan and Little Gracie, I'll focus more on this one.**

Kensi and Deeks and Brendan made their way to the NCIS office. They were going to catch a plane to get back to Ops.

"Deeks, I'm sorry about yesterday." said Kensi.

"Kens, it's not your fault in anyway. It's those stupid bastards. " said Deeks pulling her into a hug. They were waiting for an agent to confirm their flight to LA. Brendan was sleeping in his baby carriage. Kensi looked at him. His little eyes were closed and he was breathing slowly. It made Kensi feel at ease.

"Agent Blye, Detective. We found a flight. It's tonight. We'll have someone drive you to the airport." said one of the agents they'd befriended.

"That's great. Thanks, Thomas." said Kensi. He nodded and left.

"We're going home." said Deeks.

"Finally." said Kensi.

¤#₩∞# !#%$! #$%%&$# ! $26965265526556456462426462%_+$-%$)#$)# -( _(_:*_

The Deeks' landed at LAX the next morning. Sam and Callen were waiting for them at baggage claim.

"Hey, guys." said Kensi hugging them both. The boys took the luggage and Kensi was holding Brendan.

"It's been awhile." said Sam. They were in Callen's car since Kensi hated sitting in the back of the Challenger.

"Yeah." said Kensi. She knew that they didn't want to bring up the robbery. It was driving her nuts. "You guys can talk about, you know."

"We were pretty scared. We weren't sure that you'd survive." said Callen.

"Well, luckily we did." said Deeks.

"So where are we going to go?" asked Kensi.

"Hetty told us to take you guys straight to Ops." said Sam. "I don't know why. Cause it's Hetty."

"True." said Callen.

They parked the car and they walked into the Mission. Hetty was waiting for them in the bullpen. "Thank you, gentlemen. You may go now."

"Thanks, guys." said Kensi as the boys left.

"How are you?" asked Hetty.

"Safe. Feeling better." said Deeks.

"Well I'll have you know that we captured the rouges." said Hetty. Then her face dropped. "Except one."

"What?" said Kensi.

"But we'll- we're doing everything to catch him." said Hetty.

"I'll be on the case, right?" asked Kensi.

"No." said Deeks.

"Since when do you decide whether I go in the field or not?" asked Kensi.

"Honey, remember the note? 'Get Blye to get to Deeks.' That's why." said Deeks. "I just want Brendan to grow up with his parents."

"Right. That means you can't work either. " said Kensi.

"Fine. We'll work from Ops. Or we can just stay with Sam and Callen and not split up." said Deeks.

"I just want to finish this already. " said Kensi.

"Me too, Kensi, me too." said Hetty.

**Sorry it's such a short chapter but at least they're back. I'm having writer's block. I can take prompts via PM or reviews. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Luckily my writer's block is gone. Enjoy this chapter. Ps, anyone who reads and favorites Nev Blye or All I Want gets a shout out! **

Deeks took his son out of his crib when he woke up and changed him. He got him dressed, made him breakfast, just so Kensi could sleep. He was playing with him in the living room when Kensi walked in. She was in her pajamas and her hair was messed up. She looked so adorable that Deeks took out his phone and took a picture.

"What the heck, Deeks?" asked Kensi.

"You looked adorable. I'm going to print and frame this photo." he said. Kensi sat down on his lap. She took her son.

"Hey, Bren-Bren. " she said playing with his arms. She stood up and grabbed his arms. She picked him up and when she did, she said 'BOOM!" That made him laugh so hard. Deeks took out the camera and began filming them.

"You are officially the first film dad ever!" said Kensi looking into the camera and at him. "But it's kinda cute. BOOM!" Brendan was shrieking with laughter. Kensi was laughing with him.

"Look at our mutant ninja assassin." said Deeks. "We'll sign him up for karate when he's older."

"When this will be all over." said Kensi.

"Yeah." he said, taking her and his son in his lap again. "This will end, Kens. And the only dead body will be his."

"I'm not so sure about that." said a voice. A gruff one. Kensi turned around. She stood up and ran to get her gun, only to be shot twice in the back.

"Deeks!" she yelled. She didn't care that the fear in her voice was strong. She heard Deeks grunt and she saw him fall to the floor. Brendan was crying. Dragging was heard across the carpet and the door shut. She pulled herself. Every move she made, the pain got worse every time. She made it to her desk and grabbed her phone. She sent out the agent-needs-assistance call just before she blacked out.

AT CALLEN'S HOUSE...

Callen was sitting in his house, on his computer, watching some Russian history thing on a Russian channel when his phone went off. An agent needs assistance call. From Kensi. It was coming from Kensi and Deeks' house.

"No." he said out loud. "It can't." He rushed out the door and didn't even bother locking the house.

AT SAM'S DAUGHTER'S PLAY...

Sam was at his daughter's high school play. It was Beauty and the Beast and his daughter was Belle. They were all just bowing as Sam's phone vibrated. An agent needs assistance call. Kensi.

"Michelle, I got to go. Kensi might be in trouble." he said.

"Oh, god. Well, luckily Abby is going to Stacy's party after this. I'll tell her that Grandma called and that you had to go." said Michelle.

"Tell her she was amazing." said Sam kissing his wife as he made his way to the exit.

AT KENSI'S AND DEEKS'S HOUSE...

Sam and Callen reached the door at the same time. Sam kicked down the door and looked around. She noticed blood on the carpet. He motioned to Callen.

"I'll find Brendan if he's here and I'll call an ambulance." said Callen. He picked up the sleeping Brendan, who was luckily unharmed.

Sam looked around more. He saw a figure on the floor.

"Kensi!" he knelt down. "Kensi, stay with me." Kensi groaned. Sam noticed 2 bullet wounds, that were bleeding out fast, on her back. He put pressure on both of them. Kensi cried out in pain.

"They took Deeks." she sobbed. "He took Deeks." Just as she said that, the EMTs ran in and got her.

"What the sit rep?" asked one of them.

"Two GSWs to the back. She was unconscious when we got here but she's awake now." said Sam. The EMT motioned to his partner and they lifted her up on the gurney. As they pushed her out into the ambulance, Callen walked over with Brendan.

"You go with Kensi, I'll watch Brendan." he said. Callen handed him the little boy and ran off and jumped into the back.

He held Kensi's hand. The breathing mask was over her mouth and nose so she couldn't talk. But Callen talked to her.

"You'll be fine, Kens. But you have to fight. For Brendan, for Deeks, for all of us." he said. Kensi moaned in response.

"Let's load her!" yelled the EMT as she opened the door. They pulled out the gurney and were running towards the Emergency wing doors, where a bunch of surgeons were waiting for her. She was wheeled in and soon, Sam and Brendan came in. Callen sat down in one of the seats.

"Is Hetty here yet?" asked Sam.

"No." said Callen.

"I called her, said she's be here soon." said Sam. He looked at Brendan. He was just starting to wake up.

"Poor Kens. She'll make it through, I hope." said Callen.

"Of course she will." said Sam. "We have to find Deeks."

"Let me call her mom." said Callen. "She can be here while we find Deeks." He picked up his phone but then noticed Hetty and Ms. Feldman running in.

"Where is she?" she asked.

"Still in surgery. " said Sam. "Is it ok if you watch Brendan while we try to find Marty?"

"Definitely. I would never pass on an opportunity to watch my grandson." said Julia.

A doctor with dark hair and white lab coat walked toward them. "Hi, I'm Dr. Tatiyana Stikes, Ms. Deeks' doctor. She's out of surgery and in a private hospital room. I'll take you there. But it's family only." She looked around. "Who's family here?"

"That would be us." said Julia holding Brendan. "I'm her mother, and this is her son. Is it ok if he comes?"

"Of course. I know what it's like. I'm a mother of six and my oldest is in the army. He's been in hospitals a lot." said Dr. Stikes.

"Oh, really, my ex husband was in the Marines..." said Julia. They walked down into the hallway, talking about tomboys and military connections.

"Let's go. " said Callen. He, Sam and Hetty went down to Mission, thinking of ways to find their teammate and their teammate's husband/partner.

**Ahhh! Deeks was kidnapped. Kensi will wake up in the next chapter, but how will she react? **

**Sneak peak: "He's gone?" said Kensi, the tears brewing in her eyes. Her love. The person she loved most in the world. Was gone. **


	11. Thanks

Some of these people who agreed to my deal just because you just wanted a shout out. Some of these people actually took the time to read my story and actually follow it. And if you didn't like it, I still appreciate it. But for those who just wanted a shout out. It's a shame. Because I actually put time into this story and I just wanted to see who was reading and you are just using me. I get it if you're a new author, and that's ok. From now, I want you guys, if you can, to PM me which one is your favorite story of mine and why. If you can't PM or don't feel comfortable, please just review it. I want your opinion so I can improve my story.

First of all, I want to give blue dogs rock a huge and personal thank you because you have been following me since Family Life, my first fan fic. And now that I looked back, there are actually a few of you who did the same. And thank you for that. If you see this: thx, that means thank you for following Family Life. And if i forgot you, please tell me.

Amariep

Arya. Stark0447 thx

BlackBeltGirl67 who I know has been following Nev Blye for some time now.

Chipmunk24

Daniellee217 thx

Darkriver Hunter

Eunicecmh thx

HabsGal13

Hoosier65

JuatAHooper24 thx

Mrs. Fitzgerald

N.C.I.S for Life

NCISLOVER25 thx

Snowgirl81 thx

Amanda. I. Richardson 2

carolineboinest thx

elpidancisla

eurekancla

geekychick87

guest2014

herohurt

jimbog316

katrina2502

khaller12841 thx

marcelpape89 thx

mimi yuy1

quack-quack21

sillystring3 thx

soloforever

zats

Jesus, I had no idea I had such loyal readers. Thx guys!


	12. Chapter 11

Kensi woke up in the hospital. The light was shining in her eyes, blinding them.

"Mom?" she said as she saw the figure next to her.

"Yes, Kens? I'm here." she said.

"Where's Deeks?" asked Kensi. Julia didn't say anything.

"Mom, tell me!" she yelled now. Then clutched her back.

"He's gone, honey. But your team is trying to find him."

"But... I should be there helping them." cried Kensi.

"No, honey. You should recover first and then you can help them." said Julia, placing her hand on her daughter's neck.

"I just-" her sentence stopped when she felt a shot of pain hit her back. Julia hit the painkiller button, sending a wave of narcotics through Kensi's IV and into her body.

"No, Mom. Stay here." said Kensi, her voice already slowing down, her words slurring. The medicine was working.

"I'll be right here, sweetie." said Julia, kissing her forehead. "I'll be right here."

SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD WHERE DEEKS IS...

Deeks woke up only to see more dark. Where was Kensi? Did he kill her? God, if he killed her, Deeks would beat the shit out of him.

The blindfold was pulled off his face and light blinded his eyes.

"Welcome to hell, Detective." said Taylor, the man who took him.

"Lawrence Taylor, what a pleasure to see you." said Deeks.

"I hoped you enjoyed that experience in Canada." said Taylor smiling at Deeks.

"I did not. Except for the fact that you let us grab the rest of the men in your possy." chuckled Deeks. Taylor's smile turned into a scowl and he slapped Deeks across the face.

"Someone is going to visit that pretty wife of yours in the hospital tonight. And maybe have her join you." said Taylor.

"No, DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" he screamed, pulling against his restraints. Taylor smiled.

"Don't worry, she won't even see it coming." said Taylor.

"You son of a bitch! They will find me and my team and I will kill you." said Deeks, glaring at his captor.

"No one will hear your screams, Detective. Not even the wind would care." said Taylor.

AT THE HOSPITAL THAT NIGHT...

Kensi was staring at the wall that night. She was thinking about him. "I'll find you, Deeks. Even if it's the last thing I do. I love you." she said to him. Maybe he could hear her.

She was almost asleep later that night, when she heard the window creak open. She saw a figure standing in front of her.

"Hello, Mrs. Deeks." said the voice.

"Who are you?" she groaned while sitting up.

"Someone who knows where your husband is."

Kensi gasped. "Come and try to get me." said the shadow. Kensi crawled out of bed and as she tried to stand, her legs wobbly and she collapsed.

"You, weakling. I guess injury must've changed you." said the shadow.

Kensi knew she could only do one thing. "SAM! SAM, SOMEONE'S IN HERE!" she screamed. The figure began to run and jumped out the window. Sam kicked open the door.

"Kens!" he said seeing his sister on the floor. He knelt in front of her.

"Sam, window. Man running. He knows where Deeks is." said Kensi. She was very tired now. Sam jumped onto the tree that was in front of Kensi's window. He then jumped from the tree and onto the ground. He saw the man on the sidewalk near the hospital. He made eye contact with Sam and then put a gun to his head.

"Noooo!" yelled Sam running to him. But it was too late. The bullet entered his head, killing him instantly.

"Damn it." said Sam. He pulled through the man's pockets. A phone. "This might come in handy." he said. How was he going to tell Kensi their only source was gone?

**Kinda short. But at least we have a clue. Stay tune for the next chapter of All I Want...**


	13. Chapter 12

**Try listening to People help the people by birdy for more emotion. Enjoy. **

Deeks was bloody already. Taylor had stabbed him a few times. He was only thinking about Kensi. And his son.

"I need to come back to them." he said.

"I don't think so, Detective." said Taylor over some PA system.

"What did I do to you?" he asked.

"Well at first, the target was Blye, for killing Claremont, but then I found out that you killed my brother on a raid. So I decided to kill 2 birds with one stone." said Taylor. "Take you, torture you for all of this and then Blye feels the guilt and she's shot. I think I did a pretty good job, don't you think?"

Taylor walked over and pulled some iron rods out of an oven. "Steaming. Perfect."

AT THE HOSPITAL...

Kensi was lying in the bed. She kept thinking about Deeks. The guilt that swarmed her. Deeks didn't deserve this. She began to cry. She punched her pillow, ignoring the burning sensation on her back.

Callen and Sam ran into the room when they heard her screams.

"Kens, kens, what is it?" asked Callen.

"It's my fault!" she cried.

"No it's not. We looked into it. Deeks killed Taylor's brother. He was a known drug dealer." said Sam.

"I just want to have a normal life! I want to raise my son and love my husband and not do this all the time." said Kensi.

"It's hard." said Callen. "But we're protecting America."

"No we're not! This isn't about the job! It's about me killing Claremont." said Kensi. She groaned in pain. The burning turned to firecrackers. Sam pressed the morphine button.

"My fault... my fau.." said Kensi as she fell asleep.

"We have to find him, Sam." said Callen.

"We have to." agreed Sam. "They're like swans. Swans mate for life. Once one dies, the other one can die of a broken heart."

"Let's go." said Callen. "We got to get back to work."

"Yeah." said Sam. "When we find the son of a bitch, I swear I will kill him with my bare hands."

"You do that, Sam." said Callen, leaving the room. His phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hi, Callen. It's Nell. Listen, we have an idea with the phone that we got from our mystery man. Oh yeah and his name? Stanley King."

"What?" asked Sam. Callen looked at his partner and put the call on speaker. "Sam, just come back and we'll tell you." said Nell.

"Alright we're coming." said Callen and hung up.

"Stanley King was the guy who was in Kensi's room." said Callen.

"I knew I recognized him." said Sam. "Maybe he only joined Taylor because he wanted revenge on Kensi. Luckily, he's dead."

AT OPS,..,...

"Okay." started Nell. "We thought about tricking Taylor into thinking that King was calling him by using words from other conversations on his phone."

"Cool. And let me guess, you'll trace it." said Sam.

"Yep. Since Eric deleted all of the footage from the camera just as it happened, I don't think Taylor would be watching." said Nell. "So then we'll save the location and rescue Deeks."

"If he's alive." said Callen.

MEANWHILE IN SOME DISCLOSED LOCATION...

Deeks couldn't take it anymore. The iron rods left burns that scarred his skin. He was screaming while Taylor pressed them into his skin.

"Hope you enjoyed it." he said as he left. He then came back with a jar of something. Water. It was only about half full. Taylor untied his restraints and Deeks fell. Taylor left and Deeks jumped at the water. He told himself to save it and not to drink too much. Because who knows how long it would be until he would get water.

He wanted to quit. "I can't." he told himself. "For Kensi. For Brendan."

But he didn't know how long it would be until he was rescued. Or if the only thing they'd find was his cold and dead body.

**Thanks for following my story! And for all of those reviews! Let's make it 50! Anyway, stay tune for the next chapter. And sorry for ending on a sad note. I'm listening to sad songs. ;) (People help the people, birdy) **


	14. Chapter 13

Kensi sat in the wheelchair, gazing at the pond outside from the hallway. She was in some pajamas and a bathrobe. Her hair was just in a simple messy bun. She was too sad to do anything except gaze. Brendan helped. She was more cheery around him. And when she saw a picture of Deeks or thought about him, she smiled and then began to cry.

"Hey, Kens." said Callen as he walked over to her.

"Hi." she said. Still gazing.

"How're you holding up?" he asked sitting next to her.

"Okay." she said. Callen held something up. Brendan. He giggled when he saw his mother.

"Brendan!" she said. She took her son in her arms and kissed him. She played with him a bit. After a while, he snuggled against her chest. Kensi kept him close and then motioned to Callen to push her back to her room.

"Here we go." he said. As he pushed her down, she made him stop.

"What is it?" asked Callen.

"Did they make the call yet?" asked Kensi.

"Not yet. Eric and Nell are still working on it." said Callen. He felt bad for her.

"Keep pushing." said Kensi. She was feeling pretty tired. The stupid nurses wanted to keep her in the wheelchair for a few more weeks, and the painkillers were pretty strong and had some pretty strong side effects. Like for example, Kensi threw up about 20 times yesterday.

"Kens, you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired." said Kensi. Callen took Brendan and then called the nurse to help get Kensi into bed. Once she was settled, and the nurse hit the narcotics button, she pulled Callen close and told him, "Promise me you will wake me up when they make the call."

"It might take a bit. But you just relax. And sleep." said Callen. He pulled the covers over her and went to go deliver Brendan to his grandmother's.

AT SOME SECRET LOCATION WHERE DEEKS IS BEING HELD...

His blisters weren't healing. He was trying to be strong, he really was. But this torture was worse than Sidrov's by the millions.

"Think about Kensi." he told himself. "Think about your family." But the pain was taking over. What was taking them so long? Why weren't they here by now? Had they given up on him?

Kensi wouldn't. Except Kensi was in the hospital. "Enjoying the pain, Detective?" asked Taylor. His phone then began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Taylor, it's King." said the voice on the other end.

"King, is the job done?" he asked.

"Yep. Heard she's worse than before now." said King.

"Great." said Taylor. "Where are you?"

"Feds just let me go. Got my phone back too." said King,

"Great." said Taylor. And hung up.

AT OPS...

"I think it worked." said Nell.

"Did you trace the call?" asked Sam.

"Yep. Warehouse in downtown LA. Industry area. GPS coordinates are on your phones." said Eric. Callen pulled out his phone and called Kensi.

"Kens, we found him. Some warehouse. I'm getting Swat on standby. " said Callen.

"Callen, I'm going with you." she said.

"No. We'll bring him to the hospital and you'll see him there." He hung up before she could start pleading.

AT THE LOCATION THAT ISN'T SO SECRET ANYMORE.,,,

Callen, Sam and some other NCIS agents were there. Ready to breach. Swat was coming later.

"Using thermal imaging, we were able to determine that Deeks is being held in the basement. Left side. There are a few hostiles in the hallways, but only the ones up stairs." said Sam. It was like the Seals again.

"Ready?" he whispered as they approached the door. They kicked open the door. A few guys with guns were about to shoot them but they were dead before they could pull the trigger.

"Let's move." said Callen. They made their way to the basement. They heard footsteps.

"Commander Hanna, it's Swat. We're on sight, got a girl here. Says she's the package's wife." said the SWAT captain over the comm.

"Do not send her down here." hissed Sam. "Not until we've cleaned it."

"Got it." said the captain.

"Okay, Sam. Down the hall. Should be Deeks in the room. Wait, there's someone else with him." said Eric.

Callen opened the door. "NCIS!" he yelled.

"A little late, agents." said Taylor, pointing to a tortured Deeks who was lying against the wall. He then fell to his knees. Bullet to the head. The NCIS team turned around. Kensi. She shot him with a sniper. While being carried by a Swat officer.

"Sorry, sir." said the officer to Sam. "She made me."

Sam nodded and he and Callen took Kensi.

"What happened to you staying in the hospital?" said Callen, putting her arm around his shoulder. Sam took the other.

"I have contacts." said Kensi. "I just wanted to kill that son a bitch and get it over with." They half helped, half carried her over to Deeks.

"Deeks!" she said, sitting down next to him. "Open your eyes if you can hear me." The same thing she said to Jack.

Deeks just moaned. "Hey, Fern." he rasped, a little smile on his face.

"You're hurt!" she said, looking at his wounds.

"Nooo!" he said sarcastically then groaned. "I'm just in pain from looking at you!"

"Please tell me he didn't use a drill." said Kensi, putting his head in her lap.

"No. It was worse. But I would rather have this than another drill incident." he said.

"The EMTs are coming soon. Okay?" said Kensi. Tears were still rolling down her face.

"Why are you crying, sugar bear?" he asked. "And aren't you supposed to be in a hospital?"

"Maybe. And I was worried sick. I couldn't loose you. Not after all of this." said Kensi, playing with his Shaggy hair.

"I would never leave you or Brendan." he said as the EMTs came rolling in with 2 gurneys. One for Deeks. One for Kensi.

"Uggh." groaned Kensi.

"You still hate hospitals?" asked Deeks.

"You still hate drills?" she asked back. Deeks chuckled. "Good god, I missed you, wifey."

"Of course you did." said Kensi as the EMT's carried them up.

**Yay! Deeks is safe! The next chapter might be a little late. Sorry I didn't update sooner, a storm knocked out our internet yesterday so I couldn't go on. Also a big shout out to Ludvadia421! We met when I reviewed her awesome story: Love Story, and she PM'd me and then we got started in conversation. Turn's out we have a lot in common.**


	15. Chapter 14

"I love you." said Kensi, leaning over her husband.

"I love you too." he said. Deeks had just gotten out of surgery and Kensi nearly killed herself trying to stumble out of bed to see him. Of course, once Sam told the nurses the story, they were all for it that Kensi could go see him.

"I missed you." she said. The tears were still fresh in her eyes and she hadn't bothered to wash her face.

"I missed you too. Where's Brendan?" asked Deeks. His bandages were heavy, but his wife being there, they seemed like a feather.

"Sleeping at my mom's. She wanted to let him rest a bit more." said Kensi, stroking his shaggy hair.

"That's why we have so much peace and quiet." said Deeks.

"And why we can't get him to sleep at night." added Kensi.

"Your humor has improved since I've been gone." said Deeks.

"Really? I've always been very humorous." said Kensi. She laughed and looked at Deeks. He was just smiling.

"What?" she asked. "Am I that funny?"

"No. It's funny how you're trying too hard. And your laugh... it was something I needed." said Deeks.

"Great. Because you'll be hearing it for a while." said Kensi. She kissed his hand, since she couldn't reach his face. A nurse came in.

"Ms. Deeks, time for your scan." she said.

"I love you." whispered Kensi, trying to settle from the chair to the wheelchair. The nurse went to help her, but Kensi pushed her away.

"She doesn't like people to help her on little things." said Deeks. The nurse, who's nametag said Becky, opened her mouth to say something, but Deeks shook his head and made a slitting motion across his neck to give her a warning. Becky, luckily, saw the sign. She pushed Kensi out of the room.

After her screening, Kensi wanted to go visit Deeks again. But instead the nurse drove her back to her room.

"Why am I here? I said that I wanted to go visit my husband." said Kensi.

"Your doctor said you can't. You need to rest. He's not the only one that was hurt." said Becky.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" yelled Kensi. "I'm in a freaking wheelchair. And in bed all day. How is that for resting?"

"You need to remain calm and relax. Sitting with your husband is putting stress on you." said Becky.

"Oh my god!" said Kensi and grabbed a glass and threw it at her nurse. Luckily, it hit the wall to her left. Becky ran out and a few minutes later, Hetty came in.

She sat down next to her junior agent.

"Look, Hetty. You don't have to lecture me about attacking nurses." said Kensi.

"Ms. Deeks, I know what you feel. It's even more tough when someone you love is hurt and you can't see him." said Hetty.

"Can you use your Gorgon stare or something to change their mind." asked Kensi.

Hetty laughed. "Maybe."

Kensi's doctor walked in. "Henrietta Lange?" he asked.

"George Highland? It's been at least 20 years." said Hetty. "I had no idea you were in Los Angeles."

"Um, sorry to interrupt, but how do you 2 know each other?" asked Kensi, holding up her hand.

"Oh, sorry Ms. Deeks. Highland and I were friends in high school and then we dated a bit after college. Then I got recruited for the CIA and his father was actually my boss." Hetty laughed. "It's a long story."

"Sounds like it." said Kensi.

"George, just warning you, I think it's best if you let Kensi do what she wants." winked Hetty. She did the magic Gorgon stare.

"Um, ok. For um short periods. I got to check your vitals first. " said Dr. Highland.

Hetty winked at Kensi and she just smiled back.

_Thank god for Hetty. she thought. _

**_Sorry it was a short chapter but I'm kinda having writer's block again. Unless this wasn't short for you. Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long, I was focusing on Little Gracie 2. My other story. _**


	16. Chapter 16

"Kensi."

"Kensi, wake up." said a voice. Kensi was in a space between sleep and brightness. She could sort of hear, but her vision was blurry. Probably from the morphine.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Kens, you need to wake up. The nurse says you got to take your meds." said Sam.

"Shit." she said.

"I know but you'll see Deeks soon." he replied. That woke her up.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep. And that's not the best part." said Callen.

"What is it?" asked Kensi. She was getting pretty happy.

"You're getting out soon." they said together.

"Oh my god! Please tell me you're not messing with me!" said Kensi.

"Hetty is working on your release papers as we speak." said Callen.

"And Brendan is playing with my daughter so he's all set too."

"I love you guys so much." The nurse opened the door. It was Becky. She left the pills on the tray and ran out.

"Must've scared her." said Sam.

"Good. That means I'm doing my job." said Kensi as she swallowed her pills. "Jeez, these taste horrible."

"Yep. That and you'll need pain killers and some pills against infection and physical therapy." said Dr. Highland.

"Hello, Doc." said Kensi.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Deeks. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Great. So I'm getting out soon?" asked Kensi.

"Yep. I have some clothes that Hetty told me to give to you. She says 'Be careful. Mercury is in retrograde.' Whatever that means." said Dr. Highland.

"Yippee." said Kensi. She grabbed the clothes and ran to the bathroom to change. Once she was in a T shirt and some sweat pants, she walked down to Deeks' room, wincing along the way, a reminder that she wasn't fully recovered.

She noticed her sleeping husband as she entered the room. She smiled at him.

"Hey, honey." she whispered as she sat down next to him. Kensi held his hand and just closed her eyes. She wanted to climb into bed with him and just curl up against him.

To feel his breath on her face. Or to feel his hands playing with her hair. But she didn't want to cause him more pain so she stayed put.

"Hey, Fern." whispered Deeks in a hoarse voice.

"Hey, babe. Did you sleep well?" she asked.

"Yep. Do I look bad?" he asked.

"You look like your mother was a bear." said Kensi. "Who decided to increase the population by mating with a lion's mane."

"That was weird but ok." said Deeks. "So, any good news? I see you're out of the wheelchair. "

"I'm getting out today and start physical therapy tomorrow." said Kensi. She couldn't hide her excitement.

"Lucky you. But I get hot nurses and jello." said Deeks.

"Hey. You're married now. But don't worry, I'll scare them off." said Kensi with a smug look on her face.

"That's what I get for marrying you." said Deeks.

"No. I'm just being a good wife. And for being a good wife, I decided to give you a present." said Kensi, inching closer to his face.

"I'm liking this present already." said Deeks. Their lips met each other and they shared a long kiss.

"So overdue." said Kensi.

"Very. I'm feeling very tired, Kensi Marie. I think that I should go back to sleep. " said Deeks.

"You sound so sophisticated. Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" she asked.

"I love you." said Kensi.

"Same." said Deeks. His face went from joking to serious. "I'm having the nightmares again."

"You mean like-" started Kensi.

"PTSD induced. It's really minor and with daily viewings with people I love and psychologist visits, it'll be eliminated. Their words not mine." said Deeks.

"Hey. That means that you're going home soon. And we'll have family time and watch funny videos online." said Kensi, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Why are you so sad, Fern? Lighten up. Of course I'll be home soon. And Brendan is turning a year old soon and we'll throw him an extravaganza!" said Deeks, waving his arms. He winced.

"I can't believe he's almost a year old. He's so big." said Kensi.

"Yeah. Anyway, I'll see you soon, Kens." said Deeks as he yawned.

"I'll see you soon." she replied. Gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to get the rest of her stuff.

_All I want is him. _

**THE END **

**Hey guys, yes, I finished All I Want. I will not write a trilogy or a series. I barely got through this chapter. A little shorter than Have Hope. **

**Thx fir reading this story. Tell me in the REVIEWS what you thought of this story. Kind words please, I don't want to feel like a piece of shit after finishing a story. **


End file.
